1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head, particularly to a magnetic head having an improved shielding member.
A magnetic head, in particular a magnetic head for floppy discs has a structure, generally speaking, in which a core and coil wound on the core are mounted on a gimbal plate so that they project from the gimbal plate, as is well-known. Therefore, the core and coil are likely to be adversely affected by an external magnetic field. It is thus preferable that a shielding ring or the like be provided in the magnetic head to shield the core and coil from such an external magnetic field.
2. Related Art
With regard to FIGS. 1 and 2, a magnetic head 10 for floppy discs in the related art will now be described. The magnetic head 10 has a core-slider assembly 11 and a shielding ring 12 therein. The core-slider assembly 11 includes a core 13, a coil 16 wound on a middle portion of the core 13 and two sliders 14 and 15. The sliders 14 and 15 are fixed on a top portion of the core 13 and positioned on opposite sides of the coil 16. In other words, the coil 16 is inserted in a space formed between the sliders 14 and 15. The core-slider assembly is fixed on a gimbal plate 17 using adhesive 18.
The shielding ring 12 is made of sintered ferrite obtained as a result of sintering ferrite acting as a magnetic substance and has a rectangle-frame shape, with a rectangular-parallelepiped configuration, so as to surround the above-described core-slider assembly 11. The shielding ring is also fixed on the gimbal plate 17 using the adhesive 18. To shield the core 13 and coil 16 from an external magnetic field is a function of the shielding ring 12.
However, since sintered ferrite is a relatively expensive material, in general, the shielding ring 12 made of the sintered ferrite is relatively expensive. Further, since sintered ferrite is likely to crack, in general, a yield rate of products made of the sintered ferrite, and thus a yield rate of production of the shielding rings 12, is relatively low. Such a low yield rate also causes the cost of the shielding rings 12 to rise and thus the magnetic head 10 is expensive.